Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the [http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph_(franchise) Wreck-It Ralph franchise] and a character from within the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman, and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. She is the best friend of Wreck-It Ralph. Biography "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: the other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled for so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." In Videoland, Vanellope was orphaned when she was very young as King and Queen von Schweetz had to go on a voyage after her birth, and never came back, they were reported to have died on their way back home. Because of this, Vanellope has been made the ruler of Sugar Rush where she lives with the other racers. Trivia *She will appear in a future crossover. *Vanellope's name literally means "Vanellope from city of Schweetz." Her first name is most likely a combination of the female name Penelope and a flavoring used for sweet foods, vanilla. Her last name contains the German preposition "von," which originally indicated place of origin, but was later also used to indicate royalty. "Schweetz" is likely a play on the word "sweets" and the name "Scwitz". "Vanellope" was likely inspired by another famous animated racer, Penelope Pitstop from Wacky Races. *Before she learns how to control her glitching, Vanellope is shown to glitch more often when excited or worked up. *In the junior novelization, Vanellope describes the fictional disability, pixlexia, as "a code-reading disability that occurs when the corpus does not properly recognize certain symbols." This is a reference to the real-life disability, dyslexia. **She references pixlexia briefly in the movie as well. *Her skirt is made out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's Wrappers. *The "bow" she uses in her hair is actually red licorice. *Her fans are anthropomorphic popcorn. *Vanellope is the only racer in Sugar Rush wearing a hoodie rather than a jacket, and is the only one not to wear a helmet or cap on her head. However, she does sometimes wear her hood up and over hear head. *Vanellope (along with Gloyd) are the only racers on Sugar Rush whose ears are shown, due to the others' helmets or their hairstyles which completely cover their ears. She is also the only one who had her forehead exposed due to the other racers' hair covering their foreheads. *The kart that King Candy has is normally seen in Vanellope's possession, as Vanellope is seen driving it on the side of the game console. *Vanellope is the only main character that never called Ralph by his title 'Wreck-it'. *Vanellope had no memory of being the Princess of Sugar Rush because Turbo locked up the memories of all the racers, including hers. However, some disagree with this due to the fact that in one of the scenes she calls Taffyta and the rest 'fellow racers'. This may be because the scene was soon after Vanellope enters the race using Ralph's medal. *In one of the concept arts she is seen using her original kart and the actual racing attire. *She is one of the only characters who doesn't trust King Candy. *According to Rich Moore and Sarah Silverman, Vanellope is 9 years old. However, according to John Lasseter, she is 12 years old. **However, it is hard to tell, as she could have been inspired by the Chibi style (see below). *Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are partly based on the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. *Some people wonder why Vanellope isn't an official Disney princess, and the reason that she isn't is because she didn't want to be a princess and made herself president of Sugar Rush instead. *Throughout the whole movie, Ralph usually refers to Vanellope as "kid" instead of her real name. He only refers to her as "Vanellope" three times in the whole film. *Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc., Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. **Vanellope has central heterochromia, meaning that her eyes have a different color at the center (brown) than towards the edges (green). *Interestingly enough, Vanellope is never shown racing in her white tracksuit after she resets the game, nor is she seen racing in her original kart, which was stolen by King Candy. It's implied that the kart that she and Ralph created was eventually incorporated into the game and her supposed original (King Candy's) was presumably destroyed when King Candy transformed into a Cy-Bug and was killed. *Vanellope's princess dress resembles the dresses worn by royal women during the 16th-17th century. *Although it is stated that Vanellope is unable to leave her game due to her being a glitch, at the end she can be seen attending Felix and Calhoun's wedding as Calhoun's maid-of-honor. In fact during the credits she can be seen traveling with Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to different video games, this is due to her reintegration after the game reset, leaving her "glitchy" (i.e. capable of teleporting within the game) but no longer a glitch. *She used Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart to save Ralph from plummeting into Diet Cola Hotsprings in Diet Cola Mountain. *When creating Vanellope, animators and designers described her as having "a hint of Sarah (Silverman), a hint of Cindy Lou Who, combined with this grubby little Pippi Longstocking moppet kid." *Originally, Vanellope was going to have grayish-green skin to show viewers that she was a glitch, but her animators eventually decided against it since they thought it would make her look too much like a zombie. *Also, Vanellope is the only character from Sugar Rush to see in person King Candy's real identity as Turbo; however, she does not seem to know anything about Turbo's origin much less recognize him, whereas the majority of the inhabitants of the video game world do, which can be seen in the cases of Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix, Jr. Thus, it is unknown if Vanellope saw Turbo before he snatched her throne and locked her memories, though another possible theory suggests that Turbo supposedly disappeared years before the Sugar Rush game console was first plugged in at the arcade, explaining the girl's ignorance of the rogue racer. **The real-world Road Blasters game was released in 1987, hence the incident of Turbo invading the in-universe Road Blasters probably happened in 1987 or 1988. Sugar Rush Speedway is known to have been released 15 years before the events of the film (that is, in 1997), so naturally its characters are unlikely to know about Turbo or his game-jumping. *Unlike the other main characters in the film, Vanellope's hands only have four fingers as opposed to five. *In the video game, Vanellope's goggles have a red film over them instead of clear lenses as seen in the first film. *Unlike the other Sugar Rush Racers, Vanellope doesn't have a particular candy theme. *Her first meeting with Wreck-It Ralph shows that she is very courageous; Ralph is something like 3 times her height, and somewhat more than 27 times her weight due to his heavier build, but she's not scared (or doesn't show it). *She can be a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. *She is going out with Rancis Fluggerbutter. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Orphans Category:Videoland Residents Category:Girlfriends Category:Cartoon Network characters